


Morpheus

by 29_AonekoLee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Science Fiction, sci fi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:41:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22741915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/29_AonekoLee/pseuds/29_AonekoLee
Summary: Um grupo de criminosos especialistas em operações milionárias, rouba uma arma criada em segredo pelo governo japonês. Seu objetivo era um apenas: extorquir o estado através da ameaça de revelar o segredo que poderia incitar uma nova guerra mundial. Contudo, ao descobrirem a natureza do experimento fruto do projeto Morpheus, suas opiniões se dividem sobre o que fazer, entretanto, o que não sabem é que suas escolhas e vontades podem estar sendo controladas.Tobio sempre foi focado, metódico e menosprezava impulsos movidos por paixões incontroláveis, até perceber-se tomado de um sentimento inexplicável por alguém que sequer conhecia. Mesmo descobrindo que essa emoção pode ter sido manipulada, teria força de vontade para resistir ao novo desejo fervoroso que emana de seu coração?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 1





	Morpheus

A sala de reuniões era escura e fedia a urina de rato. Não era exatamente o tipo de lugar que o grupo costumava encontrar-se, mas o assunto em pauta pedia o maior sigilo possível, e ninguém pensaria em procurar a equipe de TI da “Hermes Security” naquela sala suja no fundo de uma antiga loja de penhores.

Já estavam todos ali, aguardando o mais velho que havia convocado o encontro explicar qual era o objetivo, plano e por que de eles terem que se esconder em um muquifo como aquele para discutirem a operação.

Tanaka estava inquieto, odiava ficar parado por muito tempo, o que era contraditório, levando em conta que ele trabalhava com segurança de dados, tendo que ficar sentado atrás de um computador oito horas diárias.

Ao seu lado, Nishinoya tamborilava os dedos na mesa velha de madeira em um ritmo frenético, que apenas ele conseguia distinguir de barulho sem propósito. Se Ukai tinha a intenção de instigar a curiosidade do grupo através da espera, estava obtendo êxito.

Yachi mexia no celular como sempre, ela era insociável como a maioria das pessoas nessa área de atuação o era. Mas ninguém que observasse a menina tímida sempre com fones de ouvido e celular em mãos poderia supor que era responsável por escrever mais de trezentos malwares¹ em especial spywares².

Imediatamente em frente a ela, Asahi estava nervoso, era possível ver pelos seus dedos se movendo inquietos na união das mãos. Não era segredo que ele era, dos membros da equipe, o menos inclinado às atividades ilegais, contudo, mais do que o dinheiro, a emoção da ilegalidade sempre vencia sua tendência à honestidade.

Foi ele quem finalmente deu voz ao pensamento dos presentes:

— O que tem para nós? — perguntou apertando ainda mais as mãos unidas sobre o tampo gasto e áspero da mesa.

— Um trabalho. — Ukai resmungou sem erguer os olhos do notebook velho e remendado. Ao seu lado, Takeda observava com devoção o que quer que o loiro estivesse fazendo.

— Por que estamos aqui e não no lugar de sempre? — Daichi quis saber recebendo acenos de cabeça em aprovação, ninguém realmente havia gostado do fétido lugar de encontro.

— Porque, se formos bem sucedidos no próximo trabalho, poderemos nos aposentar — justificou finalmente erguendo os olhos para o restante da equipe. — então não posso correr o risco que minha informação vaze.

— O que temos que roubar? — Ryuunosuke subiu o volume da voz por conta de sua animação, a dificuldade na execução de um crime o animava tanto quanto o dinheiro obtido.

— Eu não sei. — Keishin respondeu sorrindo ao observar as expressões de incredulidade assumirem todos os rostos presentes.

— O quê? Como vamos roubar algo que nem sabemos o que é? — Tsukishima, até o momento sentado calado em uma cadeira afastada dos demais, deu voz a sua frustração.

— De quem vamos roubar? — Saeko, que parecia tão animada quanto o irmão, apoiou os cotovelos na velha mesa e o queixo sobre os punhos fechados.

— Do programa militar de pesquisa genética e bioquímica japonês, vamos roubar o governo.

Por alguns segundos, o silêncio dominou a sala escura enquanto a equipe processava as informações recebidas. Normalmente roubava segredos de multinacionais, ou atacavam servidores com força bruta para derrubar ações na bolsa. Se precisassem literalmente invadir uma localidade, essa seria o banco de dados físico de alguma empresa.

— Eu nunca ouvi falar desse programa bioquímico… — Suga externou avaliando a expressão de Ukai, mais do que satisfeita com a reação causada.

— Porque não é para a população saber. O valor do nosso prêmio está no segredo. — declarou confiante.

— Vamos roubar informações militares e vender para outros países? — Takeda era quem parecia mais preocupado. — Isso é meio pesado.

— Vamos roubar uma arma de natureza desconhecida e usá-la contra o governo.

— O Japão não negocia com terroristas, por que acatariam nossas exigências? — Tsukishima, normalmente pessimista quanto aos planos mais ousados da equipe, demonstrou seu ceticismo. 

— Porque, o que quer que estejam criando, ninguém pode saber. Pouquíssimas pessoas tem acesso à informação, e, caso isso vaze para a população, o pânico seria imediato, provavelmente entraríamos em guerra com outras potências. — Keishin pareceu mais sério nesse momento, ele sabia que a pergunta do mais alto era válida, não tinham garantias de que o governo japonês aceitaria seus termos.

— O que pode ser tão terrível assim? — Agora Koushi parecia tão preocupado quanto Takeda, a ideia de ter uma poderosa arma misteriosa em posse da equipe de jovens imaturos não lhe transmitia confiança.

— Como eu disse antes: não sei. A única informação que tenho é que é uma arma sendo desenvolvida nos últimos vinte anos.

— Como vamos pegar algo assim? Deve ser gigante. — Noya abriu os braços em um movimento amplo gesticulando enquanto falava.

— Não é, eu consegui acesso à parte de um relatório de transferência com dezesseis níveis de criptografia. O lado bom é que eu consegui quebrar a codificação e descobri onde ocorrerá o transporte, o nível da segurança e que a tal arma cabe em um furgão.

— E qual a parte ruim? — Tobio perguntou.

— Eu levei dois dias para descriptografar o relatório. Acontece que a transferência será nesta madrugada.

— Isso nos dá umas dez horas para planejar e executar o roubo? — Kei debochou cético.

— Esqueceram quem está no comando? Eu já tenho o plano, só temos que nos preparar e executar.

— Espera um instante. Quebrou dezesseis níveis de criptografia do governo em dois dias e ainda montou um plano? Foi substituído por um robô?

— Não duvide das habilidades do seu líder.

Ukai tentou soar divertido e confiante, mas no fundo concordava com Asahi, era humanamente impossível fazer o que ele tinha feito.

Entretanto, ele não podia contar que não estava em seu estado normal quando realizou a proeza. Que uma inspiração genial e que não parecia vir de sua própria mente o guiou na complexa tarefa.

Ele era um cético quanto a uma entidade superior controlando indiretamente suas vontades, não assumiria que havia sido exatamente essa a sensação que teve.

…

Tobio observava o grupo que escoltava o furgão. Eram dezesseis homens em três carros. Um deles dirigia o furgão e esse foi o único a não descer na única parada que fizeram.

A poeira da sala de encontro improvisada tinha irritado a garganta, o nariz e os olhos do moreno. Tudo o que ele queria era terminar logo a execução da operação e ir para seu apartamento tomar um antialérgico.

Segundo as informações fornecidas por Ukai, estavam transportando a tal arma de Fukuoka³, na região sul do país, para a prefeitura de Miyagi⁴. Não tinham certeza se haveria uma outra base esperando por lá, ou se existia algum propósito para movê-la, mesmo assim, essa seria a única oportunidade que teriam.

O furgão viajava sob o símbolo radioativo e tinha inscrições de materiais contaminadas, ainda assim, Takeda os garantiu que não havia com o que se preocupar, os símbolos eram apenas uma estratégia comum para afastar curiosos e justificar um comboio tão grande escoltando um veículo do governo.

Não tinham tempo de refletir sobre a possibilidade de correrem risco de contaminação, eles tinham trabalho a fazer e Tobio não poderia hesitar por um segundo.

Dois dos carros ficavam sempre à frente do furgão, e esses seriam o primeiro alvo.

As ruas por onde os veículos passariam estavam bloqueadas em certos percursos para evitar que carros civis atrapalhassem a locomoção. Seria em um desses pontos que eles agiriam.

Quando os homens terminaram a parada onde saíam para comer e usar o banheiro, retornaram aos carros e à formação original. Então Tobio deu o sinal.

Assim que a caravana começou a rodar pela avenida deserta, os dois carros escondidos em uma estrada transversal entraram em ação. Correndo em disparada, um veículo sem placa, mas do mesmo modelo dos carros que cercavam o furgão, alcançou a comitiva, logo atrás dele uma viatura vinha em uma perseguição acirrada.

Confusos, sem compreender o que estava acontecendo, os dois veículos da retaguarda frearam, mas a distância em que estavam dos da frente cresceu com isso.

O veículo policial e o suposto fugitivo aceleraram sumindo pelas curvas sinuosas da estrada, fazendo com que o furgão e o carro atrás de si seguissem viagem apartados dos dois veículos que lideravam a comitiva.

O sinal de celular fora previamente cortado, e o canal de comunicação usado pelos rádios estava sobrecarregado de interferência.

Normalmente a escuridão os ajudaria, mas nesse caso poderia atrapalhar, pois, não vendo os faróis dos outros carros, os agentes poderiam suspeitar de que algo estava errado.

As duas batidas falsas foram armadas em questão de segundos, eram profissionais afinal.

Quando os dois veículos da retaguarda aceleraram para cobrir a distância que os separava dos demais, encontraram a estrada bloqueada por uma batida entre o carro de polícia, o fugitivo e um caminhão.

O furgão e a única escolta restante pararam em frente à batida de caminhão onde um suposto líquido inflamável se espalhava pela pista, os motoristas e seguranças podiam ver, do outro lado do acidente, um carro de modelo igual ao seu, parado. Como planejado pela equipe, eles pensaram ser um dos primeiros carros da comitiva, os quais haviam-se separado.

Vestindo as roupas de agentes de segurança no trânsito, Kageyama, Tsukishima e Sugawara correram em direção aos dois veículos.

— Precisamos que saiam dos carros e corram para a zona segura atrás dos demarcadores.

— Estamos carregando um item de prioridade preta, não podemos deixar o furgão próximo a uma área de risco.

— Dirijam apenas o furgão para aquela estradinha, há uma ambulância lá cuidando dos feridos, esperem por lá até a pista ser liberada.

— Entendido. Avise eles pelo rádio. — O motorista do carro atrás do furgão orientou o colega.

— O canal de comunicação está mudo. — Disse após chamar algumas vezes sem sucesso.

— Algo aconteceu?

— Não sei.

— Saiam daqui imediatamente! — O de cabelos prateados gritou soando preocupado.

O motorista do furgão tentou não tremer enquanto dirigia pela estreita estrada de chão atrás das luzes da ambulância.

O carro negro ficou estacionado onde estava, mas os cinco homens que estavam nele correram para a zona de segurança enquanto o motorista do maior veículo manobrou pela estradinha rural.

Pararam ao lado da ambulância com luzes e sirenes ligadas, que atendia a dois graves feridos.

A socorrista, uma bela jovem de cabelos escuros, correu até o furgão e perguntou se o condutor e o passageiro estavam bem, nesse mesmo instante, um barulho ensurdecedor de explosão ganhou o ambiente. Fumaça se espalhou por toda a estrada e as luzes vermelhas da ambulância desfocou entre a nuvem espessa e cinza.

Os som das sirenes pareceram mais altos e ambos os homens no furgão taparam os ouvidos com o susto. A fumaça transformou toda a paisagem em um breu e a moça socorrista, através do vidro da janela, fez sinal para que eles se abaixassem protegendo a cabeça.

Kageyama sabia que não teria muito tempo, eles não ficariam com a cabeça sobre os joelhos por mais de meio minuto. A fechadura exigia senha, mas eles tinham-na descoberto no relatório descriptografado por Ukai.

Tobio digitou a senha e as portas duplas se abriram para um ambiente escuro, com luzes “LEDs” azuladas espalhadas pelas paredes cheias de utensílios. Um frio terrível escorreu com a neblina que escapou do ambiente lacrado, adentrá-lo era como permanecer em um frigorífico.

Entretanto, a surpresa foi encontrar o mesmo tipo de estrutura interna que na ambulância estacionada ao lado. No centro estava uma maca prateada com inúmeros fios e cabos atando um ser adormecido ali.

Kageyama perdeu preciosos segundos observando atônito a suposta arma do governo japonês. De estrutura esguia, pequeno e delicado, um ser humano adormecido e vestido com uma veste hospitalar completamente branca e fina jazia atado à maca. Sua cabeça estava tampada por um pano também branco, braços e pernas firmemente presos ao leito por amarras e fios que se prendiam ao seu corpo como um doente recebendo medicação na veia.

Por um momento, Tobio hesitou, talvez Ukai tivesse-se confundido, e aquilo não passava do transporte de um doente em risco. Mas logo a ideia desvaneceu, nenhum doente exigiria toda aquela segurança e sigilo. 

Determinado a concluir sua missão; removeu, com os dedos trêmulos de frio, atrapalhando-se em pouca destreza e muita pressa, os fios que passaram a pingar suas substâncias de cores variadas no chão do furgão, e passou os braços sob o corpo inerte e gelado, carregando-o consigo.

Era surpreendentemente leve, estava frio, mas isso deveria ser efeito da refrigeração exagerada do veículo. A respiração era praticamente nula de tão sutil, e Tobio não conseguiria ouvir sua pulsação nem se tivesse tempo e habilidade médica para isso.

Desceu com passos apressados e seguiu para a ambulância praticamente correndo, não poderia correr o risco de ser visto por um dos homens pelo retrovisor da cabine do carro.

Yamaguchi, que esperava dentro da ambulância, arregalou os olhos ao ver o corpo nos braços do colega. Ele perdeu sua deixa e precisou de um olhar carrancudo de Tobio para que fechasse as portas da ambulância.

Apenas eles dois tinham visto o seu prêmio incógnito, quando chegassem ao ponto de encontro é que os demais saberiam o que haviam roubado do governo japonês. Até lá, Kageyama e Yamaguchi teriam que guardar suas questões para si.

Para suspeitas não serem levantadas, o furgão, sem seu objeto de transporte, foi mandado de volta à via onde o caminhão, agora chamuscado e esfumaçado, permanecia caído. Recebeu autorização para passar pelo acidente e seguir normalmente. Logo os quatro veículos de escolta estavam reunidos e voltaram à formação programada como se não tivessem tido qualquer problema. Só notariam o roubo depois das nove da manhã, quando chegassem à base subterrânea do laboratório de pesquisa biomolecular de Miyagi.

… 

Ainda estava escuro quando Kiyoko estacionou na garagem de uma antiga casa cercada por árvores, cuja a cidade mais próxima ficava a quase cinquenta minutos. Outros carros seguiram para a mesma localização, contudo, mantinham-se afastados para não chamar atenção desnecessária. O chão da garagem emitiu um rangido irritante enquanto lento se inclinava diagonalmente para baixo, quando o piso se tornou uma rampa, a morena guiou a ambulância até que estivesse dentro do esconderijo subterrâneo, onde todo o restante do grupo os esperava.

As portas traseiras foram escancaradas por Tanaka, que não podia conter sua animação e curiosidade, mas ele e todos os integrantes da equipe de mercenários de elite — como o líder gostava de chamar — ficaram embasbacados observando a coisa mais improvável que já viram.

Tadashi estava encostado na parede, olhos baixos e cansados, na maca, que supostamente serviria apenas de objeto de cena para dar mais realismo à farsa, estava um corpo pequeno e esguio, pairando sobre ele, com um olhar preocupado e as mãos apertadas na borda do leito, Tobio velava o sono do desconhecido com verdadeira adoração.

…

— Tem algo muito errado aqui. Tem que haver um motivo para tanta segurança e mistério sobre o transporte do garoto. — declarou Daichi com o corpo tenso, a perna inquieta em nervosismo, mesmo que estivesse sentado em um confortável sofá da sala de reuniões.

— Eu não sei que motivos seriam esses, mas todos os testes que fiz indicam que ele é normal. — Sugawara, sentado ao lado do moreno, repetiu suas conclusões pela terceira vez. — Nada de vírus, mutação, alteração física, nenhuma doença… é só um garoto.

Koushi era o membro da equipe responsável pelos primeiros socorros e atendimentos médicos necessários, apesar de possuir nenhuma especialização na área da saúde. Também tinha aprendido a fazer exames mais básicos em um limitado laboratório que ficava ali.

— Se tiverem criado uma nova doença, talvez não tenha como você descobrir. — Kiyoko comentou de modo tranquilo. Ela nunca fazia observações que não fossem absolutamente pertinentes.

— Sim, pode ser isso.

— Se ele é só um garoto, por que está dormindo há tanto tempo? — Asahi não tentava esconder sua preocupação e cautela quanto a tudo aquilo.

— Não sei. Não sabemos nada sobre ele. — Takeda declarou desanimado fazendo um silêncio tenso instalar-se na sala de reuniões.

— Ele pode ser o paciente número zero de algum vírus zumbi. — Tanaka disse enfático recebendo e ignorando um olhar de censura de sua irmã.

— Deveríamos tirar o Kageyama daquele quarto. Ele pode se contaminar. — Yuu complementou a teoria ficcional do melhor amigo.

Todos na sala estavam felizes em ignorar outro dos devaneios irreais dos garotos, quando Ukai se pronunciou pela primeira vez em bastante tempo:

— Odeio compactuar com as idiotices de vocês, mas é uma boa tirar o Kageyama de perto dele, ao menos até descobrirmos o porquê de ele ser tão importante para o governo japonês.

— Boa sorte em tirar ele de lá — Kei resmungou dando voz a sua irritação pelo comportamento do moreno. — Tem feito todas as refeições no quarto, dorme na cadeira ao lado da cama e mal sai para ir ao banheiro. Parece até apaixonado.

— Esse comportamento é atípico para ele. Normalmente ele é incapaz de ficar muito tempo com alguém. — observou Daichi dando batidinhas com o indicador em seu queixo.

— Acho que, se a pessoa estiver dormindo, é mais fácil. — Tadashi soltou um risinho com o próprio comentário, mas se calou em seguida.

— Não… Tem algo estranho com o Kageyama. Ele não é assim. — Suga parecia seriamente preocupado, disposto a se erguer do sofá e ir encontrar o mais jovem, mas a mão de Sawamura em seu braço o deteve.

— Talvez se sinta responsável pelo garoto, foi ele quem o resgatou e não sabemos em que estado ele estava sendo transportado naquele furgão. — sugeriu Takeda sob o olhar ansioso de Ukai.

— Nunca imaginei Kageyama Tobio com pena ou se afeiçoado a alguém que resgatou. — Apesar do tom de Kei ter o objetivo de zombar, todos concordaram com seriedade, o colega que conheciam era insociável e avesso a demonstrações de afeto.

— O que nós fizemos está mais para sequestro… — Saeko mudou o foco da conversa, mais preocupada com as consequências possíveis para seus atos. — Nunca tínhamos feito isso. O que vamos fazer?

— O mesmo de sempre: descobrir o que tem de importante com o garoto e lucrar como der. — Ukai respondeu sem hesitar. Não tinham ido tão longe para ficar sem nada.

— Está de brincadeira… ele é uma pessoa! — Suga desafiou seu líder colocando-se de pé em um movimento brusco.

Por alguns instantes, a tensão se espalhou pela sala, e Daichi se perguntou se deveria intervir e que lado tomar.

— Na verdade, ele pode ser um alienígena. Por isso é tão valioso. — Nishinoya quebrou o clima ruim com outro comentário impensado. Embora fizessem isso inconsistentemente, ele e Ryuunosuke mantinham o ânimo da equipe elevado e contornavam desavenças como esta.

O comentário inesperado surtiu o exato efeito que todos esperavam e a tensão entre Sugawara e seu líder se desfez. O moreno ao seu lado aproveitou para puxá-lo pela mão de volta ao sofá.

— Eu juro que a, cada sugestão idiota que um de vocês der, eu tiro cinco por cento do lucro de cada um. — Ukai declarou apontando para a dupla de amigos largadas em puffs.

— Isso não é justo! — reclamou Tanaka enfurecido.

— E os nossos direitos? — Yuu disse esperando que os companheiros aderissem ao protesto.

— Enviem as reclamações para o sindicato do crime. — retrucou chutando a lixeira vazia em direção aos rapazes.

…

Os sons das conversas altas na sala sem qualquer isolamento acústico deveriam irritar Tobio, que era capaz de escutar cada palavra que seus companheiros proferiram. Estranhamente, ele não se importava, sequer dava atenção, todo o seu foco estava no corpo sobre a cama.

Esperava ansiosamente pela noite, quando os outros integrantes da equipe se recolhiam aos pequenos e desconfortáveis quartos do esconderijo. Era o momento perfeito, quando o moreno tinha certeza de sua privacidade com o sujeito na cama, quando sabia que ninguém entraria de surpresa no cômodo dizendo alguma idiotice, a hora ideal para fazer o que Tobio ansiava a cada minuto do dia.

Desde que chegaram ao esconderijo subterrâneo da casa de campo há cinco dias, em cada momento que tinha certeza de estar a sós com o garoto, migrava silencioso para o leito estreito do rapaz, deitando junto a ele e cobrindo ambos como se fossem um casal dividindo a cama de solteiro.

Ele temia que seus companheiros pudessem julgar sua atitude de forma errada. Não havia qualquer coisa de sexual na ação, nem o próprio Kageyama sabia explicar, mas era como se seu espírito precisasse do contato.

Ao fechar os olhos e deixar-se mergulhar no reino de Morfeu, Tobio imediatamente sentia algo fantástico, uma sensação que jamais tinha-o tocado na vida pregressa. 

Logo as sensações eram convertidas em imagens e sons muito reais. Nestes momentos, ele sabia que não estava mais no plano onde existia, sentia-se em contato com um outro mundo e era nesse mundo que podia encontrá-lo.

A figura ruiva de pele clara, quase translúcida, com as veias azuladas visíveis através da tez caminhava pela sala branca cujas paredes, teto e piso emanava uma luz branda e clara.

— Oi, Tobio, você voltou. — A voz animada brindava o interlocutor ao mesmo tempo que um sorriso satisfeito ganhava a bela face do menor.

Sua consciência não estava completa naquele universo, afinal a mente de Tobio não era tão hábil e não estava acostumado com as viagens instantâneas. Dessa forma, levava algum tempo para a nitidez estar ideal e, ainda assim, existia sempre uma neblina, como se um véu translúcido cobrisse os olhos do moreno.

— Você me disse para voltar. — Kageyama hesitou, tinha vontade de se aproximar do pequeno, tocar a figura tão mítica e ter certeza de que era real, mas conhecia ele há menos de uma semana, jamais tinha ficado íntimo de alguém em tão pouco tempo.

Shouyou sorriu e levou sua canhota à destra de Tobio em um movimento fluido e natural entrelaçando seus dedos. Era como se o ruivo soubesse exatamente o que o outro estava pensando.

— O que quer fazer hoje?

— Eu… O que gostaria de fazer? Nós sempre fazemos o que eu quero, dessa vez, você escolhe.

Talvez por estar em um sono constante por tanto tempo, Hinata não possuía ideias muito claras de ambientes ou de atividades. Geralmente ele esperava Kageyama sugerir algo e buscava em suas memórias.

— Gosto de quando você vem, o que fazemos não importa. — Ainda sorria iluminando ainda mais o ambiente com seu carisma.

— Então vamos para aquele parque… que me levou há alguns dias para o piquenique. — Mesmo tendo dito dias, o que de fato era o tempo transcorrido no mundo real, Kageyama perdia completamente a noção de tempo e espaço nas projeções de Hinata. Às vezes tinha a impressão de passar anos na companhia agradável daquele que, na verdade, acabara de conhecer.

— Onde você me ensinou a jogar vôlei. — relembrou o momento compartilhado com o maior e suspirou puxando-o de leve pela mão como se quisesse que o seguisse.

Com uma alteração sutil, tão natural quanto o mudar de cenário em um filme, eles não estavam mais na sala cúbica branca. O sol brilhava no céu azulíssimo, as nuvens claras se moviam preguiçosas, enquanto as árvores distantes entre si dançavam no ritmo lento do vento.

Kageyama era um cético quanto às religiões que conhecia. Um agnóstico desde a infância, um ateu desde a adolescência e um herege desde sempre segundo sua mãe. Ele não acreditava em pós vida, mas, se existisse um paraíso perfeito onde não havia sofrimento, eram os mundos criados pelo ruivo e compartilhados apenas por eles dois.

Tobio observou o menor sentar-se na grama e um círculo de florzinhas coloridas crescer ao seu redor. Imitou-o, e ficaram sentados à sombra das folhas da copa espessa de uma árvore. Olhavam um para o outro, e os sons do vento, os pássaros cantando sobre as árvores, a água correndo em um riacho ao longe eram a trilha sonora do momento perfeito que viviam.

— Queria poder trazer meus amigos aqui. — O moreno comentou de repente chamando a atenção de Shouyou.

— Não tenho poder para isso. — disse o menor com uma expressão desapontada. Já haviam conversado antes sobre a limitação das habitações de Hinata causada por uma vida inteira aprisionado e sedado. — Gostaria de conhecê-los. Você fala muito deles.

— Eles gostariam de você, isso é, se conversassem com seu eu de verdade, porque eles só conhecem o seu corpo adormecido lá fora.

— Eles não gostam de mim agora? — A expressão triste ficou mais evidente, estava claro que Hinata não se sentia confortável quando os outros pensavam mal de si, mesmo que nunca os tivesse conhecido.

— Não é isso, eles só não entendem o que é você. Na verdade… nem eu. — Tobio se conteve para não questionar o que queria, sentia que esse era um assunto delicado e que o ruivo acabava sempre balbuciante ao tentar explicar.

— Gostaria de acordar e conhecê-los, conhecer o seu mundo.

Essa não era a primeira vez que Hinata demonstrava interesse no mundo real dos despertos, o qual ele sequer tinha memórias de ter conhecido.

— Não é uma boa ideia. Você cria esses mundos perfeitos, controla tudo aqui. Lá fora seria uma grande decepção.

Kageyama não estava mentindo, ele mesmo repudiava vários aspectos da realidade e tentava fugir dela — como muitos outros faziam usando métodos mais comuns e pouco saudáveis. Gostava do pequeno e justamente por isso, queria o manter alienado da crueldade e das mazelas que açoitavam a vida dos capazes de despertar.

— Eu só queria conseguir acordar, saber como é. Se eu não gostar, volto a dormir e te trago comigo. — Shouyou inclinou a cabeça até deitá-la no ombro do maior.

Tobio permaneceu atônito e calado por uns segundos então tomou coragem e contornou as costas esguias com um abraço carinhoso. Não se lembrava de ter partilhado uma carícia tão terna e agradável como essa. De certa forma, o contato em sonho com Hinata era real.

— Às vezes eu gostaria de ficar aqui para sempre. — sussurrou contra os cabelos ruivos e inalou o odor cítrico e suave dos fios.

— Sinto muito, queria ser mais forte para te manter aqui o quanto quisesse. — suspirou decepcionado, mas não se afastou do corpo confortável do moreno.

— Mas você disse que estava se fortalecendo.

— Estou sim. Antes de você me resgatar eu jamais poderia trazer a consciência de alguém comigo. Se eu ficar mais forte, além de te manter aqui enquanto quisesse, talvez eu possa trazer outras pessoas.

— Acha que é possível? — Tobio se afastou para encarar os olhos castanhos.

— Quando eu era criança e faziam testes das minhas habilidades, eu conseguia levar até cinco pessoas, mas por um tempo reduzido. Se eu tivesse continuado treinando, hoje seria capaz de muito mais! — declarou animado, um brilho de orgulho e expectativa no seu olhar.

Kageyama sorriu de leve, uma expressão que quase nunca fazia ao estar acordado, mas ao que parecia, Hinata conseguia extrair um lado do moreno que, normalmente, ele era hábil em esconder.

— Por que pararam seu treinamento?

A resposta do ruivo não veio de imediato, Shouyou permaneceu alguns segundos encarando as folhas caídas que rolavam pelo gramado.

— Não sei. Eu só queria ajudar, mas eles decidiram me manter adormecido e sozinho. — contou com os ombros curvados em um ângulo pesaroso, era raríssimo vê-lo deprimido, e Tobio soube que a tristeza não combinava com a personalidade flamejante do menor.

— Aqueles líquidos que injetavam em você te mantinham fraco? — A ideia surgiu de repente ao lembrar-se do estado em que encontrou o corpo fragilizado do rapaz.

— Líquidos?

— Quando eu te resgatei, haviam várias substâncias sendo injetadas em você, como soro. — Tentou descrever sem ter uma ideia precisa do que havia visto. O furgão estava escuro e ele teve pouquíssimo tempo para tirar Hinata dali e levá-lo a ambulância falsa antes que fosse notado.

— Talvez seja isso, mas o principal elemento é a temperatura. — No momento em que contou, talvez porque ele controlasse aquele universo, uma nuvem que cobria o sol se moveu, permitindo que os raios mornos refletissem na paisagem esverdeada como uma esmeralda exposta à luz.

— Temperatura?

— Eles mantinham meu corpo adormecido em baixas temperaturas. Por isso agora estou mais forte.

Então Kageyama se deu conta de que havia esquecido um dos detalhes mais marcantes da madrugada em que encontrou o ruivo: o frio extremo, abaixo de zero, que estava dentro do veículo que transportava o menor.

— Se você se aquecer, pode me manter mais tempo aqui? — A pergunta era pertinente, afinal, tudo o que ele mais queria era estar junto a Shouyou, e, se isso dependia de uma solução simples como elevar os graus do ambiente em que estava, ele podia muito bem o fazer.

— Posso. — disse com convicção. — Também poderia acordar.

Ao ouvir a declaração, Tobio se mexeu pouco confortável e pareceu menos contente do que um segundo antes. Claro que ele queria o melhor para Shouyou, o problema é que a realidade era desesperadora demais, cheia de problemas reais e difíceis de lidar, mas, principalmente, temia que Shouyou não gostasse mais dele se o conhecesse fora dali onde pudesse o comparar com outras pessoas.

— Você não quer acordar. — A expressão animada do menor também minguou. — A realidade é… frustrante.

— Eu posso conviver com a frustração, mas ficar preso nesse mundo mágico sem qualquer controle sobre meu corpo físico? Não, isso é horrível. — Mais do que a alegria de sempre, certa angústia permeava o tom de Hinata.

— Eu estou cuidando do seu corpo, não se preocupe. — Em tentativa de o confortar, o moreno acariciou sua bochecha macia.

— Agradeço. — Shouyou abriu um sorriso amarelo, não era exatamente isso que queria, mas não insistiria no assunto ainda. — Que bom que foi você quem me encontrou. Fico feliz de estarmos juntos agora.

Uma tontura atingiu o corpo de Kageyama, e sua mente oscilou sem que seu corpo se mexesse. O cenário piscou e a figura bela e viva sentada ao seu lado desapareceu sendo substituída pela escuridão. Uma dor aguda atrás dos olhos comprimiu a mente do moreno de modo que, quando se deu conta, um brado de agonia escapava de sua garganta seca. O próprio grito o despertou por completo, fazendo-o arregalar os olhos para a sala escura, logo encontrando uma figura preocupada pairando próxima a si.

— Kageyama, está tudo bem? — A urgência e preocupação na voz de Tadashi fizeram Tobio mover-se desconfortável e esfregar os olhos em busca de nitidez. — Quer que eu chame o Sugawara-san?

Kageyama olhou em volta, a mente aturdida pela dor que havia acabado de sentir, queria muito fechar os olhos e descansar por várias horas, mas se forçou a focar no colega.

— Não. Estava tendo um sonho muito… real e você me assustou. Estou bem.

— Desculpe… eu vim dizer que o Ukai-san quer falar com você.

— Obrigado, Yamaguchi, diga que já vou — respondeu dando fim a conversa, estava claro que Kageyama esperava que o outro saísse primeiro do quarto.

O rapaz encarou Tobio por um momento. Eles não podiam considerar-se amigos íntimos, ainda assim, haviam passado por diversas situações juntos, Tadashi sabia que algo estava perturbando o programador. Contudo, como não se considerava a pessoa certa para lidar com os dilemas de Kageyama, acatou a vontade do outro e saiu do quarto.

Tobio sequer esperou o colega deixar o cômodo e se virou para cama de solteiro contendo o rapazinho com quem vinha conversando em seus sonhos. Essa havia sido a primeira vez que Shouyou conseguira conectar-se a ele sem estarem fisicamente encostados no mundo real. As habilidades do pequeno estavam crescendo depressa, e ele se perguntava até onde elas iriam.

Observou o corpo esguio, mais magro e debilitado do que a imagem projetada no sonho, os lábios estavam ressecados e rachados, os cabelos sujos, despenteados e sem corte, olheiras moldavam as cavidades oculares fundas. Aquela casca vazia não era Hinata, e vê-lo nessas condições apenas deprimia o moreno.

Ergueu-se para ir falar com seu líder, despediu-se do protegido por pensamento, declarando que, em breve, voltaria, mas, mesmo enquanto percorria os corredores estreitos de teto baixo, paredes metálicas e metade das lâmpadas falhando, não conseguia tirar o ruivo da cabeça. 

Havia aprendido com sua mais recente experiência que ser despertado do “lado de fora” enquanto estava sob influência dos poderes de Hinata era terrivelmente doloroso.

…

Nishinoya gostava de fazer compras, por isso se voluntariou para a tarefa quando descobriram que os suprimentos de emergência do esconderijo não durariam mais dois dias. 

Como esperado, Tanaka, automaticamente, ofereceu-se para cumprir a tarefa junto com seu parceiro, mas todos os integrantes do grupo foram contrários, afinal, deixar aqueles dois juntos e a sós era algo arriscado.

Dessa forma, Azumane e Yuu acabaram enfrentando os riscos de sair do esconderijo subterrâneo da casa de campo e dirigido os cinquenta quilômetros até a cidadezinha mais próxima. Isso tudo para encontrar apenas um minimercado com pouco mais do que o básico. Esse era um dos males de se esconderem no interior.

Asahi empurrava o carrinho observando as prateleiras e revisando a lista de compras decorada, ao mesmo tempo que fazia contas sobre o valor total e os prós e contras de cada marca. Ter uma memória excelente e ser capaz de decorar extensas sequências de dados em segundos tinham vantagens além de codificar com PHP⁵.

— Noya, isso não está na lista… — repetiu a frase pela milésima vez ao ver o menor acrescentar um saco de salgados hipercalóricos ao carrinho.

— A lista é apenas um esboço, não temos que seguir exatamente o que diz. — Yuu argumentou distraidamente, observando os vários sabores de biscoitos.

— Se continuar pegando essas comidas e de marcas tão caras, o dinheiro que o Daichi deu não vai dar — argumentou preocupado enquanto Yuu depositava um pacote de cada sabor dos biscoitos disponíveis.

— Asahi, estamos ricos! Vamos mandar o Tsukishima e sua lista de compras para o inferno. — sorriu largo abrindo os braços e chamando a atenção de uma velhinha mal-encarada que avaliava preços na mesma seção. 

— Pensei que não acreditasse em inferno — debochou alto, fazendo a idosa arregalar os olhos para eles. 

Os dois faziam estas brincadeiras despropositadas quando estavam a sós, Nishinoya era o único que conseguia extrair esse lado do maior.

— Você parece aqueles religiosos chatos que implicam quando um ateu usa uma expressão que tenha deus. Vai dizer agora que também não posso usar o nome do capeta em vão?

A velha, com uma cômica expressão apavorada, apertou o pacote de biscoito contra os seios e saiu em disparada pelo corredor, fazendo uma roda frouxa em seu carrinho ranger. Eles riram de sua reação e voltaram a desfilar pelo minimercado.

— Vamos apenas terminar aqui e voltar. Não gosto de ficar tanto tempo do lado de fora, podem haver câmeras — o maior disse observando os arredores, paranoico.

Yuu apenas deu de ombro. Gostava de sair com Asahi, mas aquela aldeota não era interessante o suficiente para que perdessem tempo e se arriscassem por mais tempo nos quarenta metros quadrados do mercadinho, de modo que o pequeno não reclamou dos pedidos de pressa do outro.

Graças aos cálculos de Azumane, conseguiram conciliar as compras entre a lista e as vontades do baixinho, sem extrapolar o valor combinado.

Guardaram as sacolas no porta-malas enquanto Nishinoya insistia que dessem uma volta pela cidadezinha em busca de uma sorveteria. A verdade é que, apesar do vilarejo ser um tédio, ele detestava o subterrâneo, sentia-se sufocado.

Asahi argumentava que, quanto mais tempo estivessem ali, maior o risco de serem encontrados pelos agentes governamentais que, certamente, estariam atrás deles.

O menor acabou concordando pois, apesar de sua opinião, sabia que o colega estava certo.

Entrementes, não chegaram a entrar no carro. Apenas um segundo separou o momento em que estavam tranquilamente fechando o porta-malas e conversando do instante em que se viram cercados de homens armados.

...

Bateu duas vezes a porta estreita, fazendo o som do choque metálico ressoar pelo ambiente fechado. Entrou sem esperar por resposta, encontrando Ukai Keishin sentado atrás de uma mesa digitando em seu velho notebook com a carcaça remendada com “durepoxi.”

— Você demorou — o chefe reclamou sem sequer erguer os olhos.

Um cheiro acre e uma densa camada de fumaça preenchiam cada centímetro cúbico da sala, Tobio se perguntava com o mais velho não morria intoxicado em meio àquela nuvem fétida de nicotina.

— Desculpe — disse sem emoção, abanando a fumaça em frente do corpo enquanto caminhava. Todos da equipe deixavam claro o quanto detestavam o hábito do fumante, mas isso não era incentivo para que ele largasse a droga lícita.

— O que estava fazendo? — perguntou ainda com a atenção no monitor e os dedos sapateando frenéticos pelo teclado velho com os símbolos há muito apagados.

— Eu… estive vigiando o garoto.

A hesitação de Kageyama ou, talvez, a alteração do seu tom fizeram, enfim, Keishin encarar o menor e fechar o notebook como raramente fazia.

— Vigiando… Entendo. — Os olhos perspicazes do mais velho avaliaram a expressão trêmula no rosto alheio, que, inconscientemente, evitava o contato visual. Keishin suspirou, talvez a fala sarcástica de Tsukishima a respeito dos sentimentos de Kageyama não estivesse tão errada. — Daqui para frente, não há necessidade dessa vigília constante, apenas tranque a porta e apareça para trocar o soro e dar as refeições.

Os olhos azuis se arregalaram de surpresa e apreensão. Não esperava por essa decisão, na verdade, era raro que o chefe lhe desse ordens ou proibições específicas, isso porque Kageyama sempre soube o que precisava ser feito e não hesitava em executar a tarefa antes mesmo que o líder verbalizasse.

— Acho melhor ficar com ele. — Sua voz saiu baixa e a fala arrastada, procurava a melhor forma de dizer isso soando casual.

— Por quê? — inquiriu o loiro, mas, sem esperar pela resposta, continuou seu discurso — Eu sei que foi você quem o capturou e, de alguma forma, sente-se responsável por ele, mas tenho que lembrar que ele não é nosso hóspede.

— Sim, senhor. — Kageyama abaixou a cabeça e concordou entredentes.

— De qualquer forma, ele não vai ficar por muito tempo.

Kageyama ergueu o olhar e atravessou a sala em três passadas largas, parando na frente do patrão, tendo apenas a mesa gasta entre eles.

— Como?

— Entramos em contato com os federais — contou, observando com atenção a reação do outro, nunca o tinha visto agir dessa maneira, e estava realmente interessado no desenrolar do inédito drama de Tobio — Eles estão dispostos a pagar o que pedimos, parece que negociam com terroristas, afinal. — Sorriu de canto avaliando um sútil tremor que percorreu o rosto do moreno. — Aceitaram com tanta facilidade que não deixo de pensar que o garoto vale muito mais…

— Espera, vai devolver ele? — Kageyama esqueceu que tentava conter suas reações para evitar perguntas desnecessárias e externou seu pavor. — Não pode, não sabemos o que aquelas pessoas vão fazer com ele…

— Você sabia disso, desde o começo. Conseguindo roubar a arma, usaríamos para extorquir o governo. Apenas não esperávamos que fosse uma pessoa, mas isso não muda nossos planos.

— Claro que muda! — em um impulso, o mais jovem gritou, espalmando as mãos em um baque alto na mesa do líder — Não pode simplesmente trocar ele por dinheiro. O Shouyou não quer voltar para aquele lugar!

Observando a reação alheia, a curiosidade de Ukai se transformou em cautela e, imediatamente, em preocupação. Havia um desespero sincero no olhar do moreno e isso era péssimo para seu raciocínio.

— Shouyou?! Você deu nome ao garoto? Está louco, Tobio? — O loiro se ergueu, encarando Kageyama de muito perto, seus narizes quase se tocavam, e perdigotos voavam em direção ao maior. — Eu não queria compactuar com as idiotices do Ryuunosuke e do Yuu, mas nem sabemos se ele é humano. Não sei por que justo você se apegou ao rapaz, mas eu estou te proibindo de retornar àquele quarto. Outra pessoa vai “vigiar” o garoto.

Tobio não respondeu, não podia dizer qualquer coisa, estava enfurecido e decidido a ajudar Hinata. Em hipótese alguma deixaria aquelas pessoas o levarem. Acenou com a cabeça em concordância e, sem esperar um segundo sequer, saiu da sala de Ukai.

…

Em um dos pequenos quartos que a equipe habitava quando se escondiam ali, dois jovens conversavam em sussurros, sentados na cama de solteiro que dividiam por opção.

— Não podemos fazer isso — repetiu tentando perceber compreensão no olhar do moreno, não encontrou nem uma centelha.

— Suga, já está feito. Agora que entramos em contato com o governo, não há como voltar atrás.

O prateado se afastou do toque, frustrado com a incapacidade desse de compadecer-se de outrem.

— Sempre tem uma maneira.

— Explica: por que faríamos algo assim? — Daichi insistiu, voltando a chegar perto de Koushi — Vamos ficar ricos, depois disso podemos sumir no mundo, só nós.

— Não é esse o problema — enfatizou tentando evitar pensar no dinheiro, tinha medo de ceder à tentação — Lembra o que Kageyama disse? Eles estavam fazendo experiências com o garoto… Quer mesmo ter na sua consciência que mandamos ele de volta para aquele lugar?

— Você se preocupa demais. Não sabemos se ele era maltratado. — Sawamura desistiu de tentar tocar o outro e recostou-se na parede onde a cama estava encostada.

— Isso não sabemos. Podem ter feito de tudo com o coitado.

— Ele nem está consciente. Talvez esteja em estado vegetativo, faríamos um favor devolvendo-o às pessoas que podem cuidar direito — declarou suspirando farto do assunto que Sugawara não deixava morrer.

— Não vamos discutir o que é ético. — Ergueu a destra para o outro cortando aquela vertente da conversa. — Talvez devêssemos falar com o Ukai, pensar nisso melhor. Fizemos tudo pelas costas do Kageyama.

Daichi suspirou, Suga conseguia ser mais teimoso do que os mais jovens do grupo. Viu-se sem alternativa senão fingir estar do lado do outro.

— Certo, vamos fazer isso. Mas, mesmo que façamos uma votação, você não vencerá. Tem muito dinheiro envolvido. Apenas esqueça esse assunto.

…

Estavam em uma sala escura, suja e fedendo a mofo que fez o rapaz lembrar-se do muquifo nos fundos da loja de penhores, onde se reuniram para finalizar o plano. Se na altura soubesse aonde esse caminho o levá-lo-ia, Yuu teria escolhido não atender ao chamado de Ukai.

Tinha tentado memorizar as direções tomadas pelos agentes que os levaram até ali, mas era impossível precisar a distância com um saco tampando seu rosto.

Noya não fazia ideia de para onde haviam levado Asahi, mas tinha absoluta convicção de que, assim que conseguisse escapar, encontrá-lo-ia e resgatá-lo-ia.

Não havia relógio na sala, mas julgava que estivesse preso por uma hora, talvez mais. Embora agora pudesse ver, tudo o que encontrava era um ambiente escuro e vazio, ocupado apenas por um mesa ladeada de duas cadeiras. Ele estava em uma, a outra ainda aguardava seu ocupante.

A porta de madeira rangeu ao abrir, duas pessoas entraram. Um homem alto e forte, o mesmo que liderava a equipe que os capturou, e uma figura desconhecida, pequena, magra e de cabelos tingidos de loiros com a raiz aparecendo. A forma como o menor se portava e vestia levava Nishinoya a crer que, diferente do outro, era intelectual.

— Nishinoya Yuu, vinte e seis anos, engenharia da computação, funcionário da “Hermes Security” e suspeito de ser cúmplice em sequestro — disse o mais alto com cabelos escuros arrepiados, paralisados nesta posição por massivas quantidades de fixante capilar ou gel.

— Parabéns pela pesquisa. Meu sobrinho de sete anos com um celular e acesso à internet faria o mesmo — retrucou desafiador.

O loiro, silencioso e acuado, sentou-se na cadeira vaga e passou a observar o tablet que tinha em mãos.

— Sou Kuroo Tetsurou. Não precisa ficar na defensiva, acredite: estamos do mesmo lado. — Sorriu carismático, mas não convenceu o interrogado.

— Duvido muito.

— Você tem um histórico excelente, está cursando o mestrado, por que decidiu se envolver com essas pessoas? — Kuroo perguntou, tentando soar amigável. Se aqueles dois estavam bancando o policial bom e o mau, tinham escolhido os atores errados para o papel.

— Me envolver com eles? Meu sobrinho faria melhor — debochou, observando os olhos afiados do loiro que não desgrudavam da tela.

— O outro, Asahi Azumane, trabalha com você, um codificador web experiente. Se ambos os funcionários estão envolvidos, posso supor que a Hermes faz mais do que proteger sites e dados de empresas de pequeno e médio porte. — Yuu teve que engolir um bolo de saliva que se acumulava em sua boca, seu maior temor era o que poderiam estar fazendo a Asahi. — Pela sua cara, estou esquentando.

— O que um policialzinho de cidade do interior que investiga roubos de cigarros na venda da esquina teria a ganhar me investigando? — desafiou subindo o volume da voz — Quer impressionar os figurões? Tentar ganhar uma promoção ou uma foto no jornalzinho local?

— Acho que não me apresentei apropriadamente. Como já disse, sou Kuroo Tetsurou, agente federal do esquadrão responsável por terrorismo e segurança interna. — O sorriso do maior se alargou ao ver a expressão de surpresa, mas Yuu não deixaria o outro achar que estava em vantagem, mesmo que fosse o caso.

— Isso deveria me assustar? Até onde eu sei, a Yakuza tem instalações melhores que essas. Não acho que seu cargo seja tão importante quanto te fizeram achar — respondeu, movendo as mãos algemadas em um gesto contido em direção à imundice da sala escura.

— Você realmente se acha muito importante. Infelizmente, para nós dois, vocês realmente furtaram algo importante e que vão querer se ver livres muito em breve. — Kuroo sorriu tranquilo, curvando o corpo e apoiando as mãos na mesa, como se realmente tivesse tempo a perder.

— Como me encontraram? — O menor quis saber, afinal, mesmo que Asahi tivesse razão e uma câmera os tivesse flagrado, não havia como uma equipe de agentes federais aparecer ali tão rápido.

— Vocês não tinham a maior das seguranças no pedido de resgate.

Nishinoya se moveu desconfortável o quanto as algemas nas mãos e pés permitiam. Ukai ficaria de péssimo humor por semanas ao saber que justo sua criptografia havia sido quebrada em pouco tempo.

— Quem é você? — perguntou, voltando sua atenção ao terceiro indivíduo na sala, aquele que permanecia uma incógnita.

— Kenma Kozume, — foi Tetsurou que respondeu, o loiro sequer ergueu os olhos do dispositivo em sua mãos. — bioquímico, geneticista, especialista em nanotecnologia e mutações genéticas. Perto do dele, seu currículo é, com otimismo, mediano.

— Quantas pessoas?

— Quê? — O agente federal pareceu confuso em não receber a expressão corriqueira frente ao histórico de Kenma.

— Quantas pessoas foram necessárias para quebrar a segurança e rastrear nossa localização? 

— Eu. — Foi a primeira vez que a voz baixa e contralto foi ouvida. — Apesar dos servidores na Eurásia e Oriente Médio, quando se sabe o que fazer e por quem procurar, não é tão difícil.

— Para seu azar e minha sorte, esse gênio está do meu lado. — Finalmente, a reação esperada moldou o rosto do menor, e Kuroo não pôde evitar tripudiar.

— Se tivessem mesmo nossa localização, teriam nos pegado lá. — Embora o medo pelos colegas fizesse seu coração debater-se contra a garganta, Nishinoya se forçou a raciocinar. — Eu estou aqui sob interrogatório, o que quer dizer que tem apenas a região de onde a mensagem foi enviada, nada a mais.

— Eu sei que acha que está com a vantagem, mas acredite: ninguém aqui vai sair ganhando se vocês seguirem com seu plano. 

— O X010 não é o que parece — Kozume voltou a falar, apoiando seu tablet na mesa.

— X o quê?

— O garoto que pegaram. Ele não é o simples refém de um sequestro — Tetsurou elaborou. Tinha a intenção de esconder determinados tópicos do prisioneiro, mas, já que Kenma contou, podia esclarecer os fatos — Todos que estão com ele correm um grave perigo.

— A menos que aquele magrelo tenha um novo tipo de varíola que não aparece na pele nem é detectável no sangue, não tem qualquer coisa que ele possa nos fazer.

A mente do agente trabalhou fervorosa: então os criminosos tinham acesso a exames sanguíneos, e, como duvidava de que eles se arriscariam contratando um laboratório, podia supor que, onde quer que fosse seu QG⁶, era amplo o bastante para ter esse recurso.

— Se ele tivesse varíola, apenas queimaríamos vocês — Kenma concluiu sem alterar sua expressão entediada.

— Muito civilizado. Falou como um verdadeiro cientista.

— A cada minuto que você perde aqui, mais riscos os seu colegas correm. Se quiser que, ao menos, alguns deles sobrevivam, melhor falar. — O moreno bateu no tampo da mesa para atrair a atenção de Yuu que encarava o loiro.

— Ou você pode dar nosso dinheiro como prometeu, e devolvemos seu moleque — contra-argumentou recostando-se na cadeira velha e enferrujada.

O moreno olhou para o loiro que, simplesmente, ergueu-se e saiu da sala. Kuroo o seguiu, trancando, novamente, Nishinoya em sua cela improvisada.

Akaashi e Bokuto esperavam do lado de fora ansiosos. Haviam ficado encarregados de interrogar o grandão, mas, pelas expressões, não tinham feito muito progresso.

— Uma merda? — Koutarou quis saber, já suspeitando da resposta.

— Uma merda. Quanto tempo ainda temos?

— É difícil precisar — Kozume falou em tom baixo, encarando seus tênis brancos — Depende das condições em que o X010 está sendo mantido.

— Com esse clima, caso não esteja em um ambiente refrigerado… — Akaashi supôs o mais pessimista dos cenários.

— Entendi. Estamos em um momento Jack Bauer⁷, e tudo o que temos são esses dois idiotas sem noção do que fizeram. — Kuroo suspirou, ajeitando seu penteado que ameaçava desfazer-se pela falta de manutenção.

— Talvez devêssemos soltar ele. — A sugestão do loiro pegou os três de surpresa.

— O quê? — o de cabelos prateados acabou gritando mais alto do que o armazém abandonado usado como base secreta permitia.

— Nishinoya Yuu. Deveríamos soltar ele — Kozume explicou, olhando para a porta trancada de onde tinha acabado de sair.

— Esses caras são espertos. Não tem como ele levar-nos ao esconderijo, saberá que estamos vigiando.

— Não é isso — respondeu, erguendo o olhar para Kuroo — Vamos contar a ele a verdade. Pelo que percebi, ele tem um senso de lealdade muito alto. Certamente, vai querer salvar os companheiros.

— Você é bom lendo as pessoas — Akaashi declarou, avaliando a expressão neutra do colega.

— Não tem como ele acreditar. Eu mal acredito. — Bokuto riu, dando um tapa amigável mais forte do que parecia nas costas do loiro.

— Não precisamos de que ele tenha uma fé cega. — Kenma ergueu seu tablet, exibindo uma imagem de um vídeo pausado, a qualidade era péssima, mas os cabelos ruivos eram perfeitamente visíveis. — Temos provas.

…

Sentados nos sofás velhos e desgastados da sala de reuniões, o grupo se encarava em um silêncio mórbido.

— Já deveriam estar de volta — Yamaguchi reclamou quebrando o clima estranho de silêncio na sala.

— Você já disse isso várias vezes — retrucou Tsukishima, revirando os olhos para o desespero evidente no rosto do menor — Ficar repetindo não vai fazê-los voltar.

— Eu avisei que deveríamos ficar aqui — Saeko disse, a raiva e a frustração da impotência evidentes em sua fala. — O governo japonês está atrás de nós, não dá para ficar desfilando em frente às câmeras de postos de conveniência.

A loira havia feito igual ao irmão e removido sua camisa, trajava apenas um top justo preto, e seu abdômen definido brilhava de suor como se tivesse acabado de sair da academia.

— E a alternativa era o quê? — Tsukishima voltou a falar, dessa vez mais hostil que antes, ele sabia que, mesmo que não o dissessem, todos o culpavam, afinal, ele tinha tido a ideia de ir buscar suprimentos. — Morrermos de fome trancados nessa lata quente?

— Parem com isso. — Suga apartou os dois loiros enquanto andava em círculos imprecisos pela sala, estava nervoso demais para sentar. — Já aconteceu, temos que descobrir o que fazer.

— Não temos certeza se foram pegos — interveio Yui tentando, como sempre, ser otimista — O pneu pode ter furado, não poderiam avisar, estamos incomunicáveis aqui na base.

— Não, Michimiya, eles foram pegos. — A voz doce e quase nunca ouvida de Kiyoko atraiu a atenção dos rapazes. 

Ela virou o notebook em seu colo para que os demais pudessem ver o vídeo em preto e branco e com qualidade baixa sendo exibido. Lá era possível ver um grupo de mais de uma dúzia de agentes cercando o carro de Nishinoya e Azumane.

— Não… — Takeda sussurrou, o corpo amolecendo e apoiando-se no ombro de Ukai sentado ao seu lado no sofá. O contato não durou muito por conta da temperatura desagradável.

— Bastardos — Tanaka xingou entredentes, recebendo um olhar de piedade e tristeza de sua irmã mais velha.

— O que vamos fazer? — Koushi se virou para Ukai que permanecia em um silêncio incomum.

— Não tem o que fazer. Vamos ter que sumir. Não vai demorar até um deles abrir a boca. — Foi a resposta pesarosa do maior. Mais tarde, quando estivessem longe de perigo, pensaria em como resgatar os dois.

— O Yuu nunca nos entregaria, nem sob tortura! — Ryuunosuke enfatizou com convicção.

— Já o Asahi… — murmurou Tsukishima.

— Não ouse falar. Isso é sua culpa! — apontou Saeko, colocando-se de pé.

— Parem com isso. Não podemos abandonar eles — Takeda se manifestou, e logo uma explosão de comentários concordando soou pelo ambiente, esquentando ainda mais a temperatura e os ânimos.

— Onde está o Kageyama? — foi a pequena e quieta Yachi quem deu voz à questão.

Os demais, ao ouvirem sua voz doce, encararam-na por um momento, logo antes de se entreolharem em busca de Tobio.

— Eu não o vejo tem algum tempo — Michimiya comunicou, ouvindo os demais concordarem em murmúrios.

— Por que está tão quente aqui? — Saeko reclamou, abanando-se com a mão espalmada.

Mais uma vez o grupo se entreolhou, percebendo que o calor, que vinha crescendo gradualmente, agora era praticamente insuportável. Estavam tão preocupados com questões de maior urgência que não se deram conta da temperatura.

— O ar-condicionado não está funcionando… — Yachi murmurou em uma conclusão óbvia.

— Como foi que não percebemos ele sendo desligado? — Yamaguchi, mais consciente do incômodo, sacudia a camiseta que teimava em grudar no seu tronco suado.

— Porque o som do aquecedor é o mesmo… — Ukai concluiu, arregalando os olhos em espanto.

— Quem ligou o aquecedor em pleno verão? — foi Ryuunosuke quem deu voz à dúvida coletiva, e uma resposta instintiva chegou à mente do líder.

— Kageyama…

De imediato, Takeda e Sugawara, de olhos arregalados, correram juntos pelo corredor. Os demais ficaram esperando com a apreensão oprimindo os sentidos e esticando a noção de tempo.

— O garoto sumiu! — o moreno declarou ao retornar seguido pelo prateado.

Todos sabiam a quem eles referiam-se, seu prêmio sequestrado há cinco dias.

— Merda.

— Temos que encontrar eles e contar ao Kageyama — declarou Suga, esbaforido pela corrida — Ele não sabe que o Nishinoya e o Azumane foram pegos. 

— Acha mesmo que ele mudaria de ideia sobre essa fuga para salvar os dois? Kageyama está apaixonado pelo garoto — Kei declarou exibindo, como raramente, raiva e preocupação.

— Alguém ativou a rampa — Shimizu interrompeu a linha de raciocínio geral com a declaração. Ela tinha os olhos fixos no celular que alertava sobre entradas e saídas no esconderijo.

— É o Tobio? — Ukai perguntou, erguendo-se.

— Não. A senha foi inserida pelo lado de fora. 

— Merda. Entregaram a gente — Daichi proferiu, levando no ombro um pequeno tapa de Koushi.

— Olhe as câmeras! — Yachi sugeriu, e a morena se apressou em fazê-lo.

— Já estou fazendo Isso. Seja quem for já entrou e é rápido — comunicava enquanto ia averiguando imagens de diferentes câmeras de segurança em vários pontos — Achei!

— Quem é?

Ela não precisou responder: o invasor entrou apressado na sala, e todos se assustaram com a figura ofegante e inesperada.

— Vocês precisam… entregar ele — foi o que Noya conseguiu balbuciar para o grupo de pessoas atônitas antes dos joelhos falharem e despencar no chão.

…

Os corredores escuros, compostos de cimento bruto e vigas de metal, pareciam labirínticos para Tobio. Suando com o esforço que vinha fazendo há vários minutos, tentava pensar em uma rota que desviasse das localidades possivelmente ocupadas por seus colegas, mas o calor debilitava seu raciocínio.

Os braços doíam pelo esforço e o peso, outrora considerado leve, ia, progressivamente, tornando-se insuportável.

— Vamos conseguir, a rampa está na sala ao final do próximo corredor — sussurrou, deslizando o queixo com a barba por fazer no cabelo ruivo da cabeça apoiada à sua clavícula.

Ele adentrou a última porta, ficando em meio aos veículos usados na última missão que estavam escondidos na garagem subterrânea da casa de campo. Viu os botões no pequeno painel que permitia descer a rampa de acesso à superfície e, mentalmente, para poupar energia, permitiu-se comemorar, mas antes de dar outro passo, foi parado.

A mão em seu ombro era forte, e o toque, quase familiar. Suspirou pela iminente conclusão.

— Aonde vai, Tobio? Está tentando fugir com nosso trunfo e ficar com todo o dinheiro para você? — Tanaka, praticamente, gritava ao seu ouvido.

— Não é isso. — Realmente, queria o apoio dos amigos, mas fazê-los compreender era uma tarefa árdua demais, e ele não tinha tempo.

— Eu sei. — começou Ukai contornando a figura de Tobio ainda segurando o corpo inerte do ruivo. — Se fosse dinheiro, eu poderia entender, mas trair seus amigos, sua família, por alguém que conhece há menos de uma semana, com quem nunca falou? Isso não.

— Você não compreende… ele precisa de mim. — Apertou o ser esguio contra si, sentindo os cabelos recessivos se grudarem ao seu suor.

— Kageyama, você precisa se afastar dele, agora! — Nishinoya, que vinha com o grupo mais afastado, correu até os outros e parou em frente a Tobio.

— Eu sinto muito pelo dinheiro, mas não vou abandonar ele — o moreno comunicou determinado, preparado para lidar com quaisquer que fossem as atitudes tomadas pelos outros.

— Foda-se esse dinheiro. Saia de perto dele agora — Yuu berrou, dando um passo ameaçador em direção ao maior — Deveríamos matar essa coisa!

Uma raiva desproporcional invadiu o peito de Tobio. Por um segundo demorado, ele se viu resistindo a uma vontade inexplicável de atacar Nishinoya.

— Saiam daqui! Vou embora com ele! — bradou, voltando a caminhar em direção aos botões que baixavam a rampa.

— Não vai — disse Sugawara às suas costas, tentando manter o mais novo racional — Nenhum de nós escapa daqui. Eles, provavelmente, já cercaram esse lugar.

— Devem ter me seguido após me libertarem, sinceramente, assim é melhor. Apenas entregue o moleque a eles.

— Não posso. — Tobio acariciou as costas magras de ossos proeminentes do pequeno enquanto falava. — Aquelas pessoas fizeram atrocidades com ele, seria desumano devolver ele àquele lugar.

— Nem temos certeza se podemos considerar isso humano! — Tanaka declarou, sua voz ecoando pelo salão de carros amplo.

— Tobio, como você sabe o que fizeram com ele…? — Takeda, aproximando-se de Ukai, perguntou com a voz abafada.

— Ah… vocês podem não acreditar, mas…

— Ele te contou? — Nishinoya falou, e ao mesmo tempo o moreno completou:

— Ele me mostrou.

Kageyama hesitou por um momento, como poderiam eles saberem disso? Teria Hinata entrado em contato com eles também?

— Larga ele agora, vamos acabar todos mortos! — Yuu parecia transtornado enquanto falava, saltou para os braços do maior agarrando o corpo quase tão pequeno quanto o seu.

— O que pensa que está fazendo? — Tobio até tentou segurar Shouyou, mas foi pego de surpresa, e o garoto acabou escorregando de seus braços.

— Salvando sua vida!

— Eu não quero ter que te machucar, solte-o! — gritou, avançando para o mais velho que recuou, arrastando com dificuldade o corpo do ruivo cujos calcanhares descalços tocavam o chão devido à pouca altura de Yuu.

— Como se pudesse me machucar!

— Vocês dois, parem com isso. Estamos do mesmo lado. — Takeda interveio, prontificado-se a ficar entre a dupla.

— Ele escolheu a aberração, vai se matar e nos levar junto!

— Noya, talvez o Kageyama esteja sendo controlado — Sugawara sugeriu, observando a cena de trás do corpo de Tobio.

— Mais um motivo…

— Tobio?! 

A voz doce e desconhecida para a maioria com exceção de Kageyama saiu fraca, arranhando a garganta desidratada e nunca usada.

Yuu tremeu ao sentir o corpo que segurava apertado mover-se sutilmente, no susto, acabou deixando-o cair no chão imundo da instalação.

— Ah… — Yachi começou a dizer algo, mas, o que quer que fosse, morreu em sua língua.

— Não! — Nishinoya tropeçou para trás, afastando-se do corpo sentado aos seus pés.

— Shouyou? Você está bem? — Kageyama se acocorou e levou as mãos ao rosto magro e abatido do ruivo. — Consegue levantar-se?

— Acho que não. Sinto muito, há muitos anos que não fico em pé. Na verdade, acho que era uma criança na última vez que estive acordado. — lamentou com um sorriso abatido enquanto os olhos castanhos abriam e fechavam com o ardor de se acostumar com a luz, mesmo que tênue.

— Não tem problema. Vou te carregar até sairmos. — Colocando em prática sua fala, juntou as pernas esguias do ruivo, e o menor passou um dos braços fracos por sua nuca. Ergueram-se e encararam os demais.

— Esse são seus amigos? — Sorriu para o grupo de pessoas paralisadas. — É bom finalmente conhecer vocês, o Tobio falou muito bem de cada um.

— Você…?

— Tudo bem, Sugawara-san, não vou fazer mal a vocês — respondeu diretamente para o prateado que cambaleou para junto dos colegas ao ouvir o ruivo chamar-lo pelo nome.

— Mas você fez aquilo… você… eu deveria te… — O menor do grupo gaguejou e aos tropeços correu de volta aos demais.

— Nishinoya, está confundindo as coisas, mas não tem problema. Não culpo você por sentir raiva. Aquelas pessoas te manipularam para me odiar, eles são bons nisso.

— Mas, no vídeo, você matou pessoas… Aquilo aconteceu?

— Ele não faria isso. Não é, Shouyou? — Kageyama olhou assustado para o rapazinho aninhado a seu peito.

— Matei — confessou, e seu sorriso murchou até uma expressão de tristeza. — Eu fui um prisioneiro desde antes do meu nascimento. Os experimentos eram constantes, invasivos e dolorosos. Sei que não justifica meus atos, mas, quando me vi um pouco mais forte, dei um fim aos meus torturadores. Tentei fugir, mas, diferente da minha mente, meu corpo estava fraco demais na época.

Por uns instantes todos ficaram em silêncio refletindo sobre suas palavras.

— Eles disseram que você fez coisas horríveis. — Nishinoya voltou a se pronunciar, dessa vez, com menos convicção.

— Talvez, mas eles fizeram coisas hediondas comigo primeiro. — Seu tom se elevou um oitavo, e, sentindo seu desespero em tocar no assunto, Tobio o abraçou com mais intensidade. — Criar uma pessoa em laboratórios não te torna dono dela e, muito menos, te autoriza a torturá-la. 

— Entendem por que não podemos entregá-lo? — Kageyama chamou a atenção dos amigos em um apelo emotivo e sincero.

Estranhamente, todos sentiam pena do ruivo, queriam ajudá-lo a escapar, e o medo anteriormente sentido foi substituído por confiança injustificada.

— Vamos acabar mortos se resistirmos — Ukai respondeu, ponderando suas opções.

— E eles estão com o Asahi. — Yuu não pôde evitar suspirar, ainda se culpava por ter fugido do cativeiro e não levado o outro.

— Capturaram o Azumane? — Tobio, que não estava na reunião e sequer dera falta do maior, soou preocupado.

— Tobio, você tem que proteger os seus. Não vou pedir que escolha entre mim e ele.

— Não vou desistir de você.

— Kageyama, conhecemos o Asahi há anos, ele é nosso parceiro — Noya argumentou com os olhos cheios de desespero — Não pode estar pensando mesmo em abandoná-lo.

— Não coloque o peso da escolha nos ombros do Tobio. Eu já decidi: vão me trocar por seu amigo.

— Mas, Shouyou… — Acariciando o tronco do menor, tentou pensar em uma alternativa que não envolvesse o sacrifício de alguém que amava.

— Apenas confie em mim e obrigado por me despertar — sussurrou próximo ao pescoço do outro — É bom estar acordado depois de tantos anos. Vamos sair agora, pode me carregar até eles? Ainda não confio que possa andar só.

Um retângulo comprido e largo do teto se moveu ao comando de Yachi. Uma de suas extremidades começou a baixar com um rangido de mecanismos antigos e pouco lubrificados.

Quando uma rampa inclinada se formou, o grupo encarou Tobio, que segurava o rapaz ruivo apertado contra o peito, enquanto tentava forçar suas pernas a seguirem.

Não queria fazer aquilo, o que sentiu no breve tempo que esteve na companhia de Hinata foi inexplicável. Apenas pensar em entregar o menor doía fisicamente. Contudo, também sentia por Azumane e pelos amigos que o observavam cheios de expectativas. Esse era um tipo de dilema que nunca imaginou enfrentar.

…

Kenma olhava com suspeita para a cabana velha construída entre árvores centenárias. Estava achando muito suspeita a facilidade com que tudo se havia resolvido. Era como se o universo estivesse conspirando para que encontrassem X010, o que só poderia querer dizer que algo muito ruim estava prestes a acontecer.

Um grupo grande com vários rapazes e algumas moças saiu da passagem subterrânea. Todas as mãos erguidas com exceção das do jovem que liderava a marcha, carregando o corpo inerte da experiência.

Kozume sabia quem o moreno era, havia lido a ficha de Kageyama Tobio e sabia o quanto o jovem desenvolvedor era inteligente. Se havia algum daqueles criminosos capaz de elaborar e executar uma fuga bem sucedida, era Tobio.

O loiro se perguntou se era por isso que X010 vinha em seus braços, talvez o ruivo tivesse influenciado seus sequestradores para que o mais esperto estivesse junto a si, posição essa que facilitaria o controle mental.

Todos os agentes cercando a casa e mirando no grupo estavam contentes do experimento permanecer inconsciente. Mas Kenma não se sentia aliviado, a parte racional e pessimista de si gritava que a temperatura quente dos últimos dias propiciaria um ambiente ideal para o desenvolvimento das habilidades de X010.

Bokuto e Akaashi deram alguns passos, parando a menos de um metro de onde Tobio segurava o corpo esmaecido.

— Entregue — Bokuto ordenou, a mão preparada para correr até a arma no coldre em sua cintura.

— Primeiro o Azumane — o antigo prisioneiro da equipe, a quem haviam seguido até aquele lugar, enfatizou seus termos.

— Onde está o nosso dinheiro? — disse uma loira de cabelos curtos que Kenma se lembrava de ter visto numa foto em um dos arquivos que não leu.

— Não estão em condições de fazer exigências. Estão rendidos — declarou Koutarou, a destra apoiada sobre o revólver.

— Ainda estamos com ele, posso esperar mais um pouco de tempo sob o sol, estou bem confortável — Kageyama desafiou, erguendo uma sobrancelha. 

Então eles haviam feito a ligação entre a temperatura e a potência dos poderes de X010, talvez fossem apenas bons em raciocínio lógico, mas Kozume desconfiou.

— Entreguem nosso colega, o dinheiro e deem tempo para nós sairmos daqui, então meu amigo vai entregar o garoto. — Ukai enumerou seus requisitos, mas a atenção de Kenma estava em Kageyama que parecia pouco favorável ao plano.

— Não temos o dinheiro — foi Keiji quem disse. 

Eles haviam concordado em pagar o resgate apenas para manter a conversa com os criminosos, possibilitando assim que Kenma descobrisse de onde as mensagens vinham. Os imbecis deveriam ter percebido que o governo japonês jamais concordaria com isso.

— Filhos da puta — Ryuunosuke praguejou entredentes, intuindo dar um passo em direção aos agentes, mas foi segurado por Saeko.

— Coloquem as armas no chão. — Foi a exigência de Ukai, eles não pareciam dispostos a ceder. — Não estamos resistindo, não podem atirar em nós, mas o seu ruivinho ali pode decidir atacar a qualquer momento.

— Não temos tempo. — Kozume sussurrou para Tetsurou. Estava surpreso que X010 permanecesse desacordado sob o sol intenso da tarde.

— Façam o que ele disse! — bradou Kuroo que, em situações de emergência, era quem dava as ordens.

Muitos agentes, a contragosto, depositaram suas armas no chão, incluindo Bokuto. O que os criminosos não sabiam, mas Kuroo sim, era que Koutarou possuía outra pistola escondida em seu casaco.

— Libertem o Asahi. — Sem que Kuroo precisasse dar a ordem, os homens soltaram Azumane que caminhou lentamente até seus amigos. — Nós vamos entrar nos nossos carros, e, só quando todos estiverem a bordo, o Tobio vai entregar o garoto — Ukai voltou a dizer, desafiando o rapaz que identificou como líder.

— De acordo. — O moreno acenou positivamente, e, imediatamente, os membros da “Hermes Security” correram de volta à garagem.

Tetsurou não gostava daquilo, estavam quebrando o protocolo, e a possibilidade de algo dar errado era alta.

Um a um, os veículos do grupo apareceram. Um carro escuro, de janelas fechadas, parou atrás do corpo de Tobio, e os agentes ficaram em alerta para uma possível traição.

— O X010 — pediu Bokuto, estendendo os braços e aguardando que o experimento fosse entregue.

— O nome dele é Hinata Shouyou — Kageyama resmungou visivelmente irritado ao entregar o corpo inerte a Koutarou.

— Vamos sair daqui — sussurrou Kozume de olhos arregalados enquanto apertava o braço de Kuroo.

— O quê? — outro perguntou sem desviar os olhos da cena tensa que se desenrolava.

Quando X010 estava nos braços fortes do agente de segurança nacional, Tobio foi puxado para dentro do carro pouco feliz com isso.

— Corre, o Kageyama sabe o nome dele… — Kenma declarou, já virando-se e fugindo dali. 

Embora não fizesse parte do projeto Morpheus há quinze anos, tinha visto inúmeras vezes o vídeo em que um garotinho de sete anos matava brutalmente os vinte pesquisadores em uma sala fechada, jogando uns contra os outros.

— Merda! — Tetsurou exclamou enquanto se abaixava para sua arma, nesse momento o loiro já havia corrido para longe de seu campo de visão.

Poucas vezes em sua carreira, teve que tomar uma decisão tão complicada. Tinha recebido ordens de não ferir o experimento, ele deveria ser mantido saudável para pesquisas futuras, contudo, sabia o que o ruivo havia feito da última vez que despertou e, de maneira nenhuma, deixaria o mesmo acontecer aos seus homens.

Atirou.

Ouviu o cantar dos pneus dos carros com os criminosos ao longe, mas não deu atenção, tinha um problema maior em mãos. A surpresa se estampou em seu rosto quando se deu conta de que quem caíra no chão esguichando sangue do pescoço era Keiji que, sem qualquer motivo aparente, tinha saltado, defendendo X010.

— Má ideia. — Ouviu a voz de Bokuto que, em um segundo, tinha sua arma reserva em mãos apontada em sua direção. 

Disparou. Deveria ter ido embora com Kenma.

…

Kageyama evitava pensar nos dias que passara a serviço da “Hermes Security.” Havia sido a melhor e pior época de sua vida. Sentia falta dos amigos, da emoção e do prazer de programar. Contudo, sempre que se lembrava desses anos, acabava pensando em Shouyou e em ter deixado o rapaz naquela tarde. Essa fora a pior decisão já tomada.

Com esse peso nas costas, afastou-se dos amigos, queria ficar só, deixar a vida conturbada no passado e, graças ao tempo trabalhando na “Hermes Security”, tinha dinheiro para viver bem e sem precisar roubar.

Nos cinco anos em que esteve só, vivera como um peregrino por países do Oriente Médio, África e Oceania. Nunca sabia aonde iria a seguir ou o porquê dos destinos escolhidos, mas seguia com sua viagem para manter a mente sã.

Há alguns meses hospedado em um alojamento simples em uma cidade sudanesa fronteiriça ao Egito, pensava se deveria permanecer por mais tempo na localidade de extrema miséria, ou seguir para outro destino.

Gostava dali, mas, conforme se acostumava, o peso da culpa o alcançava, começava a imaginar as atrocidades que estavam fazendo a Hinata, o que lhe perturbava, forçando-o a migrar para novamente.

Seus momentos de maior paz eram os sonhos que tentavam, de maneira falha, limitada e nada precisa, reproduzir os paraísos criados pelos poderes de Shouyou, levando-o a repetir as conversas já tidas e sentir novamente uns vestígios das carícias trocadas meia década atrás por breves cinco maravilhosos dias.

Apesar de saber das habilidades de Shouyou, nunca pensou na possibilidade de estar sendo controlado, não fazia diferença. Seus sentimentos eram reais.

Apoiado na varanda pequena do quarto alugado, observava um grupo de crianças chutando uma bola nada esférica por uma área com tufos de grama seca espalhados pelo terreno arenoso. O sol castigava sua pele bronzeada que, tendo-se acostumado ao clima, não sofria tanto os efeitos das queimaduras ou do calor incessante.

Suspirou, sentindo a garganta arranhar com os grãos afiados de areia que o vento quente carregava, estava prestes a voltar ao refeitório e pedir à matriarca que cuidava da pousada uma porção de durá⁸, comida típica da qual havia aprendido a gostar.

Entrementes, teve seus planos frustrados por alguém apoiando-se na mureta à sua direita. Como esse era seu quarto privativo, não esperava outrem e levou um susto com a invasão.

— Esse quarto está reservado…

Tobio se calou no meio da frase com os olhos arregalados e a mente incapaz de processar corretamente e acreditar em quem estava diante de seus olhos.

— Desculpe por não bater na porta, queria fazer uma surpresa.

**Author's Note:**

> ¹ Malwares: Software mal-intencionado destinado a infiltrar-se em um sistema de computador de forma ilícita, com o intuito de causar danos, alterações ou roubo de informações;  
> ² Spywares: Tipo de malware que recolhe em sigilo informações sobre o usuário;  
> ³ Fukuoka: Prefeitura situada na costa norte da ilha Japonesa de Kyushu;  
> ⁴ Miyagi: Prefeitura japonesa localizada na região de Tohoku, ilha de Honshu;  
> ⁵ PHP: Linguagem utilizada por programadores e desenvolvedores web para construir sites;  
> ⁶ QG: Quartel general;  
> ⁷ Jack Bauer: Protagonista da série norte-americana "24 Horas;"  
> ⁸ Durá: Comida sudanesa feita de milho.


End file.
